poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime
' Optimus Prime' is the leader of the Autobots who is one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. He was called in by Blaster to help save Autobot City from Megatron and the Decepticons and he and Megatron battled for survival. Despite being wounded, he sacrificed himself to save Hot Rod by giving Megatron one last punch. Before he died, he gave Ultra Magnus the Autobot Matrix and then became decayed. In the live films The character of Optimus Prime first appears in Transformers (film) as the leader of the Autobots in the search for the Allspark. After arriving and scanning a Peterbilt truck, Optimus greeted Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, introducing his men and explaining why they had come to Earth. They escorted the humans back to Sam's house to retrieve the pair of glasses that would lead them the Allspark. When Sam and Mikaela were captured by a Sector 7 agent named Simmons, Optimus intercepted their car and surrounded the Sector 7 agents, curious that Simmons was not afraid or surprised by their appearance. When backup arrived, Optimus took the teens on his back and ran, taking cover under a bridge. Though Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee were captured, Optimus retrieved the glasses and prepared to lead his other men to get the Allspark, pointing out that, if it came to it, he would sacrifice himself by shoving the cube into his chest to prevent he Decepticons from getting control of the Allspark. When they discovered Bumblebee and the humans were free and being escorted by the military with the Allspark, Optimus joined their convoy. Along the way they, are attacked by Bonecrusher. Optimus engages him, killing him by using his Energon blade. Arriving in the city, he briefly confronted Megatron, but was left stunned. When he recovered, he rescued Sam as he was falling from a building and warned him that if he could not defeat Megatron before going into battle, he needed to place the Allspark in his chest. Optimus is nearly defeated by Megatron before Sam kills the Decepticon by ramming the Allspark into his chest. Optimus is grateful to Sam for saving him, and he and the other surviving Autobots decide to remain on Earth since Cybertron cannot be restored without the cube. The film ends with Optimus sending out a deep-space signal, inviting other Autobots to join them on Earth. Optimus Prime's character returns in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He leads the Autobots as part of NEST in seeking and destroying remaining Decepticons on Earth. At the beginning of the film, the massive Decepticon Demolishor is rampaging through Shanghai, China, and Optimus parachutes out of a plane to take him on. Before he is killed, Demolishor tells them that the Earth is "not theirs to rule" and that "the Fallen shall rise again". At the NEST base, Optimus tells Theodore Galloway that they do not know what The Fallen is and that if they are asked to leave Earth, the Autobots will comply. When the remaining Allspark shard is stolen, Optimus asks Sam for his help in convincing the Earth's leaders to allow the Autobots to stay, but Sam refuses. When Megatron is resurrected and Sam, Mikaela and Leo Spits are kidnapped, Optimus and Bumblebee attack the Decepticons holding them. Optimus fights Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor on his own to protect Sam in a forest. Though he manages to kill Grindor and rip Starscream's arm off, Optimus is ultimately killed by Megatron. His last words were for Sam to run. His body is taken to a military base where Galloway orders the Autobots to bring his body back to Diego Garcia. Meanwhile, Sam hears from Jetfire that "The Fallen" is an ancient Prime and that only a Prime could kill him. He also said that the Matrix of Leadership may be able to revive him. After a long battle with the Decepticons in Egypt, Sam resurrects Optimus using the Matrix, but it is subsequently stolen by The Fallen. Because Optimus is still weak, Jetfire offers to sacrifice himself to help. Ratchet and Jolt convert parts from Jetfire into a jet mode for Optimus. Optimus flies over to the pyramids and destroys the Sun Harvester. After severely damaging Megatron, he kills The Fallen, forcing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. At the end of the film, he thanks Sam for reviving him and again transmits a message to space, hoping to find more Autobots. Optimus appears again in the 2011 film Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Optimus receives his own armory consisting of weapons and flight tech that transforms into a trailer for him to carry in vehicular form. After assisting NEST operatives in fighting Shockwave at Chernobyl, Optimus learns that the humans have concealed the discovery of a Cybertronian ship on the moon. He and Ratchet go to investigate the Ark, where they recover Sentinel Prime, Optimus's predecessor and mentor. Optimus returns him to life using the Matrix of Leadership back on Earth, explaining how they lost the war and Cybertron has become a barren wasteland. Later Optimus shows Sentinel the natural beauty of Earth, and takes the opportunity to offer him the Matrix, but was allowed to keep it. Sentinel later betrayed the Autobots, having formed an alliance with the Decepticons because he wants to restore life to Cybertron. Optimus attempted to reason with Sentinel, but failed as several Decepticons came through a space bridge. After Sentinel Prime insisted that the humans expel the Autobots from Earth, the Wreckers prepare the Autobot ship Xantium for flight. Sam attempts to find out what their counter-attack plan is, but Optimus states they have none, and that Earth's fight is their own. During the departure, the Autobots escape in the first booster stage and return to Earth before Starscream destroys the ship. Arriving in Chicago, Optimus shoots down a Decepticon fighter as he tells Sam and Epps that he never expected the Decepticons to keep their word and that they are going to fight back. Optimus loses his trailer when Shockwave and his Driller arrive. He manages to retrieve it later and uses it as a flight pack, decapitating the Driller's main head. During the battle, Optimus got caught in exposed wires and the Wreckers helped free him. Flying down onto the main battlefield, he abandoned his flight pack and used the momentum to attack and kill many Decepticons before he finally killed Shockwave. After using Shockwave's cannon to disable the control pillar for the space bridge, Optimus fights Sentinel Prime. Optimus Prime's right arm is cut off and Sentinel is about to end Optimus's life when Megatron intervenes and attacks Sentinel. After defeating Sentinel Prime, Megatron proposes a truce, but, instead, Optimus slices his head off, killing the Decepticon leader. Optimus Prime then grabs Megatron's shotgun and prepares to execute Sentinel, who pleads for his life, saying that he betrayed Optimus just because he wanted to save their race. Optimus executes him anyway, replying that Sentinel betrayed himself. With the Decepticons defeated and the war finally over, Optimus and the Autobots accept Earth as their true home. In Transformers: Age of Extinction In the aftermath of the battle of Chicago, and realizing the destruction that his race has caused, the humans of Earth turned against the Autobots, realizing his comrades were not safe, he ordered all the Autobots on Earth into hiding. Following this betrayal, Optimus himself was attacked by the joint operation of Cemetery Wind and Lockdown in New Mexico. He was severely wounded by a shell fired by the bounty hunter. He fled the skirmish and took the form of a beaten up Flat-nose semi truck. He then hid in a broken down movie theatre in a small town in Texas Sometime after this, an inventor named Cade Yeager and his assistant Lucas Flannery, came to the theatre looking for parts for his inventions. Cade spots the truck and investigates it, as he opens the door piles of spent artillery shells fall out of the cab section. Cade then buys the truck and has it towed back to house. While repairing the truck in his barn/laboratory with Lucas, Cade makes the discovery that it's not made of normal steal, and when he hooks it up to a power source it begins to play Optimus' warning message. Realizing what it is, Cade's daughter Tessa returns to the house. Working on it further, Cade finds something lodged in the trucks engine block, after dislodging it he pulls it out to figure out what it is, as he holds it, fires out of the barn and into the family room of the Yeager house. Tessa rushes to the barn to see what's going on, as she gets there the battered truck burst into life and transforms into the Autobot leader. Badly damaged, dazed and confused, Optimus lashes out at the 3 humans, hitting Lucas with his rifle. Cade manages to calm him down, Optimus then explains why he's in such a bad way, as he does this one of his ear pieces breaks off and crashes onto the floor of Cade's barn. Though his daughter and his friend disagree with him, Cade begins to try and repair Optimus as best he can. As the inventor fashions a shield for it, He reveals the the rocket that was lodged in him was inches away from his power source, Optimus explains that this is his Spark, the heart of a Transformer. Elsewhere, at the HQ of Cemetery Wind, Harold Attinger is given intel that a truck matching the description of one seen leaving the skirmish sight in New Mexico had been spotted in Texas. He instantly deploys Cemetery wind to the Yeager house. Lockdown is also informed and takes position on a water tower a short distance away. He watches events unfold. Tessa warns her father that what looks like police are coming. Cade hides the Autobot Leader under his Lab. Cemetery Wind then force their way onto the Yeager's property and investigate. Attinger listens in on the mission. Realizing that Cade calls the truck by 'he', he notifies The commander. Getting this intel, the commander pins Tessa to the ground and threaten to shoot her if Cade doesn't tell them where Optimus is. In the Lab, Optimus tries to remain silent as CW soldiers investigate above him. However, he can hear what's going on outside and unable to hide any longer, he erupts from the ground and fights past the operatives. He then leaps out of the barn and takes on the rest of the troops creating a distraction for the Yeager family and Lucas to escape. Optimus' wounds, if not kills many of the operatives as Lockdown tries to stop him by launching a missile salvo at the escaping humans and Autobot. Enraged by the failure of the mission, he begins his own pursuit. As Shane Dyson rescues the Yeager family, Optimus escapes into the near by town, closely followed by Lockdown, and then the Yeagers. They lose sight of the two transformers. On the roofs of an abandoned factory, Optimus engages Lockdown, even though he is vastly under-powered. He spots his new friends in trouble in the courtyard being chased by Cemetery Wind operatives. He leaps of the roof and purposely lands on one of the pursuing cars, crushing it. After this he reengages Lockdown. Wounding him enough to make a get away, he goes back for his friends as Shane's car has been broken down, he manages to save the Yeagers and Shane from a grenade thrown by Lockdown but Lucas was killed. Optimus then sped off into the desert, leaving Lockdown to lick his wounds. A short time later, Optimus pulls into an abandoned gas station. He drops off the humans and goes back to check that they weren't followed. He later assists them in gaining intel on their new enemy. Deciding the time was right Optimus hails the remaining Autobots. On his way to the rendezvous point, Optimus scans a new truck form. The process rejuvenates his rusted and battered armor as rust patches and broken parts flake off. Deep in Monument Valley, Hound and Drift spot him approaching. They all come together as Prime unloads the Humans, Crosshairs being especially happy to see him. He Transforms into his new robot form as his old friend Bumblebee approaches. Hound and Crosshairs aim they're weapons at the humans as they do not trust them anymore, but Optimus orders them to stand down as he explains that they owe them. The Autobots and their new allies then gather around a fire as Cade tells them about all the infomation he has discovered. They make a plan to infiltrate KSI. En-route, the Autobots hold up in an abandoned building. Here Cade talks to him about the trouble he's had bringing up Tessa by himself, and trying to control her. Optimus then explains that he knows exactly what he means as he had the same problem with Bumblebee. After Bumblebee drops off Cade at the KSI facility in Chicago, the Autobots regroup and watch a live feed of what Cade is filming as he spies on the scientists. When Optimus sees the pictures of what they have done to Ratchet, he goes mad and slams his fist into a lamppost. He then storms off and launches a raid against the facility. They speed through the city, Bumblebee acquiring a new alternate as he goes. Bumblebee smashes through the atrium window, and hitches a ride with drift up to the floor where the captured Cade is being questioned. Optimus and the rest if the Autobots continue to storm through the building to get to the lab. Once there they destroy everything and free Brains. Joshua Joyce tries to stop them. He tells them that they are not needed anymore. Hearing this, Optimus tells the Autobots to fall back. Departing from KSI in disgust, Optimus is attacked by Joyce's creation, Galvatron, which he swiftly realizes is a 'reborn' Megatron, created when Brains was forced to help KSI access the databanks in Megatron's damaged head. During the fight, Optimus and Tessa are captured by Lockdown, who is revealed to be an agent of the creators of the Transformer race, sent to claim Optimus and the ancient Dinobots- early versions of the Transformers- for the creators. The other Autobots manage to rescue the prisoners in a detachable section of Lockdown's ship, but their attempt to warn Joyce about Galvatron's true nature cause all of KSI's drone fleet to activate. While Bumblebee and Hound attempt to hold off the drones, Optimus releases the Dinobots, defeating Grimlock in a fight to win his allegiance as they fight for their freedom against their creators. As the Decepticons are overpowered by the Dinobots, Lockdown attacks Optimus, but Cade is able to distract Lockdown long enough for Optimus to gain the advantage and defeat him. Optimus regroups with the Dinobots, Autobots and their other human allies. Optimus bids farewell to the Dinobots on good terms, informing them that they are now free from anyone's control. Optimus announces that he will venture into space as he still has a price on his head placed by the mysterious Creators. He also desires to not only remove the Seed from Earth, but to find out who and what he is as well. Optimus admits to Cade that he did not know if they would ever meet again, but asks his family to think of one of the stars above as his soul. Optimus orders the Autobots to guard the Yeagers and their allies in reparation for their own protecting them. Optimus implores them to defend all the humans that can be as he departs Earth. As he leaves the planet, Optimus sends a message to whoever his Creators are to leave Earth alone because he is coming for them. Relation with Thomas Optimus Prime is also a close friend to Thomas, and his mentor. Optimus sees Thomas as a brave and loyal member to the Autobots. Ever since he helped out, Optimus always has seen Thomas as a Prime in his mind. They reunite in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire, and they've found Atlantis. Then when Thomas takes his life for Princess Celestia in Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Optimus knew that Thomas really was someone to keep to the Prime's code. Soon in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Thomas was cross that Optimus was created by Aliens and never told him. However, when Optimus stated that he wasn't gonna help Earth anymore, Thomas realized what he did was wrong. On their way to Hong Kong, he then told Optimus to reconsider his decision adding about his true thoughts about the great Prime. And was very happy to see Brian alive again and was surprised to see the Dinobots. He also saved him from Lockdown, helping to pull the sword out of him (along with Roary and Theodore) but was sad that Optimus was leaving, but he know what he's doing is right. Optimus returns in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers 5. And later helps our heroes battle the remaining villains in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Then in Thomas' Autobot Mystery, Optimus was helping Thomas to understand the Autobots' code. But soon that night, the Decepticon Blackout attacked Spooner Street Megatron knows what Optimus is doing to Thomas. Then, later Scorponok then attacks them, but he quickly retreats. Thomas, then begins to loose how to understand more about the Primes code. But soon enough, he saw the attack and went to the battle and there, Thomas saw Megatron trying to threaten to murder Brian. Thomas then charges at Megatron and then he battles him, and at one point, he fires his gatling guns. Causing the great Decepticon leader to get wounded, and then Thomas uses the Element of Magic on him, and he upgrades his gatling guns. With the Element of Magic on his side, Thomas then kills Starscream and then he battles Megatron, after an intense battle, Thomas vaporizes him and frees Brian. After that, Thomas takes off the crown and has it placed back in it's case. But after he does, he then suddenly vanishes into thin air, leaving a scorch mark on the wood floor in the shape and pattern of an Autobots logo, while everyone around is shocked. Thomas then appears in a strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae. Princess Celestia and Optimus had gone back to his first 3 films form appear before him, congratulating him on creating a new way to defeat the great Decepticon leader, in way the other Primes couldn't find. They lead him down a pathway of stars as dozens of images float by, depicting key moments in Thomas life and study of friendship, even show how he saved Celestia from being killed by Megatron. Celestia and Optimus sing of how proud they are of him, and that he is now ready to fulfill his destiny. Suddenly, a shifting blob of blue energy emerges from Thomas' bunker and begins to swirl around him while a pulsing white light grows from her very center. Thomas is lifted into the air, the whirls of blue and white blanket him, and he disappears in a brilliant flash, like the supernova of a star. In the night sky over Ponyville, a variation of Thomas's number 1 appears and floats down to the ground. everyone watches as the light fades away and Thomas appears, with an Autobots logo on his bunker! Then, Optimus appears and explains that Thomas is now a true Prime! They have a ceremony over Thomas' new destiny. And later, Optimus sends out a message. In Thomas' Place as a Prime, Thomas is still confused of his place as a Prime. Afterwards, Stuingtion's Engines share to our heroes of how they encountered a super powerful Decepticon called Megatrain the leader of the Deceptitrains, super-powerful Decepticons. And how he built a machine that could bring his huge army back to life. Meanwhile, Sideshow Bob, Regirock, Regice and Registeel are revealed they are bringing back the Clone Army Star Wars. Then Tirek returns seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose. So Mako and Spencer volunteer to keep an eye on Tirek. While searching for him, Spencer is called upon some strange thing and makes a deal with it. Later Optimus assigns Thomas to protect the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl from Tirek after Mako learns of his plans. After finding some energy crystals Tirek's powers and strength grows then he heads to Canterlot to get the Matrix but finds out that the Princesses don't have it and that only a Prime wields it. When he come to Optimus and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas was now a Prime thanks to a flag and realized he had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed, Meanwhile Sideshow Bob and the trio have found the rezidance of Megatrain's army and are digging it up, but they Thomas battling Tirek and due to him holding the magic gems he could fire beams of magic from his gatling guns. The 2 reached a stale mate so Tirek demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied and stated how he would keep to the Prime's code. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him as our heroes watched in shock. But then the ground starts to rumble and then a huge robot raises out of the ground and reveals to be Megatrain! Megatrain then walked up to Tirek and pointed his cannon at Tirek planning to kill him in which our heroes were confused. Megatrain then explained about how he resurrected Tirek so he could steal energy but Tirek betrayed him and stole Megatrain's arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. And when Tirek blasted Thomas, he inadvertently activated a spell that brought Megatrain back, then he took his fusion, plasma cannon and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him in which Optimus was restored to his own true form. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Spencer then revealed his deal with Megatrain and they flew for the machine, but after our heroes tried to convince Spencer to stop, Megatrain betrayed Spencer and he's no longer use to him and left him speechless. Spencer then released his mistake and raced to tell our heroes where the machine was. Back at the scene of the battle Twilight was crying in Princess Celestia's arms of losing Thomas. After Spencer pulled up, SpongeBob found Thomas perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him.After Megatrain was defeated, OpThomas Prime Supreme then returned each of the engines back to their old forms. After being grown by the Princesses, Twilight and Thomas shared a hug. Spencer then apologized for his deed as Optimus sent a message out of how Thomas become a true Prime. Relation with Roary and Theodore In Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Transformers, Roary, Theodore and their friends. Have been friends with Optimus Prime. After Sam killed Megatron, he sees them as honorary Autobots. Then in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Megatron returns and kills Optimus! Optimus tells Roary, Theodore, their friends, and Sam to run. After finding the Matrix (who they meet a Decepticon turned named Jetfire). They bring back Optimus, and killed the Fallen. While, Megatron, Starscream and the Z-Stacks retreat. Then in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Roary, Theodore, and the others were excited to see Sentinel Prime, after Optimus brought him back. But Sentinel kills Ironhide! Which led to Batman, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghosts' sadness. Then, the Deceptions took over Chicago to bring down Cybertron. But the battle was over, when Bumblebee destroys it, and Optimus kills Megatron and Sentinel. And the Autobots except Earth as their true home. Then in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Roary and Theodore where cross that Optimus was created by Aliens and never told then. However, when Optimus stated that he wasn't gonna help Earth anymore, they realized what they did was wrong. On their way to Hong Kong, they then told Optimus to reconsider his decision adding about his true thoughts about the great Prime. And were very happy to see Brian alive again and were surprised to see the Dinobots. They also saved him from Lockdown, but were sad that Optimus was leaving, but they know what he's doing is right. Relation with Princess Celestia Optimus is also Princess Celestia’s husband. were never married They were close friends to each other, in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie, they brought Rattlesnake Jake to help Thomas, Twilight, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts to save Rini and the children from the villains and Badiyanu. Soon after Badiyanu was killed, the castle destroyed and the Black Dream Hole was vaporized Thomas pushes Diesel 10 off a ledge to a barge full with sludge, then Queen Chrysalis mortally wounds Princess Celestia, in rage Optimus fires his ion blaster and sends her far away, then the ponies use the elements of harmony to turn Discord to stone. While Splatter, Dodge, Trixie, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flee. Trivia *Optimus Prime is also good friends with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. *Optimus Prime will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers. *Optimus will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire, Brian Griffin Joins The Rescuers and Brian Griffin Joins The Rescuers: Down Under. * In many adventures, Optimus sends a message out into space at the end of most of them. Gallery 350px-Optimusg1.jpg|Optimus Prime G1 form G1 Optimus truck.png|Optimus G1 truck form Optimus Prime 18-wheeler.png|Optimus Peterbilt truck Optimus combined with Jetfire.png|Optimus combined with Jetfire TF3 Optimus truck.png|Optimus Peterbilt truck with trailer Optimus flight pack.png|Optimus with his flight pack TF4 Optimus truck.png|Optimus TF4 truck form optimus_prime_in_transformers_4_age_of_extinction-wide.jpg|Optimus TF4 robot form 300px-PrimeOptimus.jpg|Optimus Prime TP Optimus truck.jpg|Optimus truck mode Prime optimus_prime_riding_grimlock-wide.jpg|Optimus riding on Grimlock Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Robots Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Trucks Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Intelligent characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Swordsmen Category:Revived characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Wise Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Primes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Angel Squads Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Riflemen Category:Axmen Category:Knifemen Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Merciful characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mentors Category:Bond Saver Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure team Category:Masters Category:Transformers Characters